René Ashton
René Ashton (also credited as Renee Ashton and Rene Weisser) is an American actress, writer, producer, and director best known for her roles on Ray Donovan, NCIS, and Supergirl. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Ashton portrayed Grace Powell, a soccer mom who became the sole survivor of psychopathic, prolific serial killer and abductor Thomas Yates in the Season Seven episode "Profiling 101". Filmography *Shooter (2016) as Female Reporter *Broken Vows (2016) as Mrs. Bloom *Backstabbed (2016) as Beth *Ray Donovan (2016) as Big Money Woman *Togetherness (2016) as Passenger *Change of Heart (2016) as Lynn *Nightmare Nurse (2016) as Gwen *Cassidy Way (2016) as Lorainne Pretti *NCIS (2016) as Justine Wolfe *Dropping the Soap (2015) as Ashley *Counting for Thunder (2015) as Frances *Supergirl (2015) as Lawyer #2 *General Hospital (2015) as Tilda (2 episodes) *Conan (2015) as Wife (uncredited) *CSI: Cyber (2015) as Mrs. Chapman *Double Daddy (2015) as Trish *40's and Failing (2015) as Annie Witmere (4 episodes) *Baby Daddy (2015) as Team Doctor *Sober Companion (2014) as Mrs. Worthington *Days of Our Lives (2014) as Realtor (3 episodes, uncredited) *Jane the Virgin (2014) as Cop *Almost aWake (2014) as Ally (short) *Intelligence (2014) as Erika Bradshaw *Suburgatory (2014) as Phyllis *Dreamweaver (2013) as Maggie (short) *Major Crimes (2013) as Cassy Brooks *Mr. Box Office (2013) as Jamie *Dirty Teacher (2013) as Gwen Campbell *Sperm Donor (2012) as Charlie (short) *Criminal Minds - "Profiling 101" (2012) TV episode - Grace Powell *90210 (2012) as Cynthia Bennett *Milf Money (2011) as Meg *Castle (2011) as Amelia Weiss *Actors Anonymous (2011) as Rene Ashton *Rules of Engagement (2010) as Linda *Seattle Grace: Message of Hope (2010) as Karen Howard *Party Down (2010) as Claire the Clown *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Alice (2 episodes) *Three Rivers (2009) as Mrs. Hubbell *Dark Blue (2009) as Andrea Tivnan *Misadventures in Matchmaking (2009) as Colette *Private Practice (2008) as Ellen *The Caretaker (2008) as Tansy *Las Vegas (2008) as June *10 Items or Less (2008) as Emma *Be My Baby (2007) as Rylee *Dead Write (2007) as Karen *Pandemic (2007) as Kelly *Dexter (2006) as Meghan Dowd *Big Love (2006) as Ann *7th Heaven (2005) as Rhonda *Six Feet Under (2005) as Saleswoman *Headhunter (2005) as Cara *Joan of Arcadia (2005) as Female Motivational Speaker God *The Guardian (2004) as Annette *Miracles (2003) as Janine Carrow *Strong Medicine (2003) as Malora (credited as Rene Weisser) *Wanda at Large (2003) as Woman (credited as Rene Weisser) *Trust (2002) as Dorothy (short, credited as Renee Ashton) *Spin City (2002) as Tiffany *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Receptionist *Providence (2001) as Hotel Clerk Lisa *Jack & Jill (2001) as Cute Nurse *Two-Eleven (1999) as Nicole (credited as Rene Weisser) *Action (1999) as Remi *Melrose Place (1998-1999) as Gail Leavin/Katrina Lynn (2 episodes) *The Rest of My Life (1997) as April Potter (credited as Rene Weisser) *The First to Go (1997) as Beth (credited as Rene Weisser) *Seinfeld (1996) as Ex-Girlfriend (credited as Rene Weisser) *Amanda & the Alien (1995) as Shanda (credited as René Weisser) *California Dreams (1995) as Nancy (credited as Rene Weisser) *Deadly Diversions (1994) as Kara Munhall (video, credited as Rene Weisser) 'WRITER' *40's and Failing (2015) (4 episodes) *Almost aWake (2014) (short) *Dreamweaver (2013) (short) *Serial Dater (2012) (short) *Sperm Donor (2012) (short) *Milf Money (2011) *Actors Anonymous (2011) *Be My Baby (2007) 'PRODUCER' *40's and Failing (2015) - Producer (3 episodes)/Series Producer (1 episode) *Almost aWake (2014) - Producer (short) *Dreamweaver (2013) - Producer (short) *Serial Dater (2012) - Producer (short) *Sperm Donor (2012) - Producer (short) *Milf Money (2011) - Producer/Executive Producer *Actors Anonymous (2011) - Producer 'DIRECTOR' *40's and Failing (2015) (4 episodes) *Sperm Donor (2012) (short) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses Category:Stubs